


Счастье

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Amusement Parks, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Universe Alteration, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Эллис впервые по-настоящему счастлив
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)





	Счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, удалось ли мне донести мою идею, но я честно старался, переписывал концовку несколько раз. Если вы так и не поняли, что произошло, прошу тапки в меня — вопросы в комменты.

_Редко удаётся поймать чувство абсолютного счастья. Мгновенная вспышка безграничной радости ударяет так, что забываешь обо всех проблемах, словно их нет вовсе. Фейерверк смеха рассыпается на тысячи искр, отдаваясь приятной теплотой где-то в сердце. А затем теплоту сменяет воодушевление, будто за спиной вырастают крылья, хочется лететь и кажется, что ноги вот-вот оторвутся от земли._

Эллис беззаботно хохотал, наблюдая за тем, как Ник пытался попасть в движущихся уточек, чтобы выиграть плюшевого жирафа. Наконец, ему всё же удалось сбить последнюю мишень и набрать нужное количество очков.

— Я всегда удивлялся, но где ты так научился стрелять? — с детским любопытством во взгляде спросил Эллис.

— Это неважно, — сдержанно улыбнулся Ник, вручая жирафа мальчишке.

— Теперь в «Пещеру страха»? Или сначала купим сладкой ваты? Может, прокатимся на русских горках?.. — вдруг начал тараторить Эл, перечисляя все аттракционы, что были в «Шелестящих дубах».

— Ты же собирался в Киддилэнд? — выговорил Ник, еле сдерживая смех.

— Точно! Но сначала в «Пещеру страха»! — парень сорвался с места и, словно пятилетний ребёнок, побежал к кассе за билетами.

После окончания зомби-апокалипсиса монстры в «Пещере страха» не очень-то пугали. Однако пару раз Эллис всё же просил взять его за руку, когда ржавая вагонетка проезжала по «Тоннелю ужаса» или, скрипя колёсами, разгонялась и неслась через «Долину смерти».

После перекуса персиковым коблером в здешней кафешке, Эллис предложил прокатиться на колесе обозрения, а затем — к игровым автоматам.

— Ага! Видишь, я сильнее! — хвастался Эл, выбив в силомере на двадцать очков больше, чем Ник.

— Ну… Конечно, сильнее, — засмеялся Ник, выдавая себя.

— Так ты поддавался? — Эллис в шутку обиделся и ударил мужчину тем самым жирафом, что Ник для него выиграл. Смешно надувшись, парень схватил Ника за руку и потащил в Киддилэнд.

Так, вдоволь накатавшись на всех возможных и невозможных каруселях, машинках и поездах, Эл наконец подсел к Нику, который всё это время ждал его на скамейке, находившейся поодаль.  
Начинало темнеть, в парке зажигались яркие огни, автоматы мерцали разноцветными лампочками, а колесо обозрения освещало большую часть парка мягким оранжевым светом.

— Здесь здорово, правда? — нежно улыбнулся Эллис, положив голову на плечо Ника.

— Даа… Спасибо, что вытащил сюда, — улыбнулся в ответ.

В следующий момент Эллис порывисто обнял мужчину, прижимаясь к нему со всей теплотой, на которую только был способен. Нику стало не по себе, он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к этой детской наивности и искренности, к вечному запаху фруктовой жвачки и машинного масла, к _своему_ Эллису.

— Побываем здесь на Рождество, идёт, малыш? — голос Ника звучит неестественно. Он всё ещё не может вернуться в колею мирного времени, где нет ходячих мертвецов, где не нужно выживать, где жизнь не подвергается опасности каждую минуту. Всё позади, апокалипсис кончился, и он пережил это. Но что-то всё равно не так…

— Эллис?

Но Эллис больше не слышит. Бездыханное тело с несколькими граммами свинца во лбу лежит на полу очередного убежища. Он заразился, но не хотел обращаться. Он отдал Нику своё оружие. Выстрел, взгляд напоследок. Ник готов был поклясться, что Эллис улыбался.

_Ведь так редко удаётся поймать чувство абсолютного счастья._

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 14 сентября 2014  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2375580


End file.
